User talk:Monfernape
Thanks Guys like you are my inspiration thanks for the avi i like it. PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ''' 17:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hm Well, your idea mimics that of Pokepower, a club of devoted users. I suppose I can recommend some of you to join... if you wish it. 'Energy ''X 22:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Your right I shouldn't of deleted the page, so I will undo my edit, plus rename the page ecosystem trio because it is commonly refered to that more than the current name of the page. Ellis99 11:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- I have explained the reason why it is called Yggdrasil Trio but I have no problem with Ecosystem Trio either.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 11:56, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hawlucha Had to put them, We needed proof and that was it. Other X would've had believed it. Beside they're added to the site, nothing we can do about it now.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Like that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Giratina Sorry about that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I kinnda forgot about it, but when I remembered about it, I watched whom I could recommend. The vote will be posted once all users I gave invitations have responded back. Energy ''X'' 11:50, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I didn't know that. Reply I am not certain. However, if you were *truly* linked to them, it would state "User:Monfernape". Energy ''X'' 11:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Project Hm, would you be interested in adding names for episode articles? Energy ''X'' 22:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Well, since you are a member of Pokepower, go ahead. :Also, you could do this (adding the name, fixing links and changing to "Episode Plot" headline. You can start on Diamond and Pearl Series. Energy ''X'' 15:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Damn. Why didn't you saw the examples? You should've used template, plus there needs to be a point at the end of the sentence. Lastly, we don't use the translated English names, which can be found here for that season. In short, this. Energy ''X'' 19:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Job Eh, it was simple. Nevermind then, find a different section you can work on. Energy ''X'' 08:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 09:01, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Merge If you want to, you can participate in the merge of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki. Since you know how to categorise images, I would give you some further instructions if you want to participate. Energy ''X'' 14:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it is not difficult. Once I give you the permission to, you will need to copy the images of that wiki, change the names (only if they are gibberish named, like "250px-Mawile.jpg" or "00002121012.png") and upload them writing a category, which I will specify which ones. Energy ''X'' 15:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :I don't expect you or anyone else to finish it through the night. Several days should be enough to complete that. Energy ''X'' 15:46, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, it seems the merge was quite quickly done. Anyway, your job will be to go to that site and copy any image locations, but only location images. During the upload, write "Category:Mystery Dunegon location images", where is the game in which the location appeared. Energy ''X'' 11:00, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I cannot say what causes them to be like that. It seems that it requires an image, which is not present. Odd. I think I should add that, while you'll have to focus on locations. Just search the location images and copy the images. It would be wise to write the whole category, without any shortened names. Energy ''X'' 12:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Images Before uploading images, it is wise to check the existing ones. Some images you uploaded were already present in the gallery. Energy ''X'' 12:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Images Good work. Well, in future, once the new XY episodes start, it is best if you could get the images for those episodes as soon as possible. Until then, you could do the BW series. Considering the popularity of the last episodes, it may be the best if you could start from the end; BW144. It is your choice, though. But I ask you not to add Pokémon: Advanced images, since I'll have to "revisit" them once more.. Energy ''X'' 12:13, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I know that. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Episodes We don't refer to much to episodes in articles, except the templates. You can say "She made her first appearance in Johto League", but not "She made her first appearance in JE127" or somesuch. Energy ''X'' 11:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, from where do you get those anime images (like from Pokémon: Advanced)? I ask because I might have a project for a user. Energy ''X'' 19:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, you came. Well, when will you update the articles with images? Also, can you tell us your source? Energy ''X'' 17:19, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply Now, now, we won't resign you (as you have not done anything against it), though it is now clear why you are inactive. Well, I do hope you come back soon. Energy ''X'' 11:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you come to the ? Energy ''X'' 12:50, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply As I said to Ellis a couple of times, it would be beneficial, but we don't have any people that can set up and maintain such stuff. Energy ''X'' 21:19, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, are you certain you cannot upload bigger images? Also, check for the existing images, as you sometimes upload very similar, if not the same, ones. Energy ''X'' 21:25, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, all right. Oh, and make sure that they have some originality; there are quite many Team Rocket introduction scenes, all which seem the same. Energy ''X'' 21:35, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't say wierd because there aren't many pictures to have it named as epiusode codes "XY001 1.jpg" or somesuch. I'd prefer to have them stay instead. Energy ''X'' 09:18, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Images Please upload XY039 episode images once more. I think you did something wrong and uploaded the wrong pictures. Energy ''X'' 19:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Er, wait, are you planning on uploading images for Advanced Generation series? If so, don't do the Advanced season, as I am going to upload pictures later. Instead, you can do the Advanced Challenge season instead. Energy ''X'' 19:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) One more thing: some of the images in the infobox on the articles are too small (200x150px). I've encountered that it happens at AG080, so keep in mind to replace the images. Energy ''X'' 19:16, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Er, not exactly. Some episode articles after AG080 (including that one) have the image in the infobox that is too small. I am asking to upload a new, bigger image and replace those ones. Energy ''X'' 19:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but with a "d" at the end of "Advance" and without the extra space between ":" and "A". Energy ''X'' 19:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I told you it is "Advanced", not "Advance". Please correct the mistake. Energy ''X'' 20:15, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Anime Pics You can use anime pics from episodes from Serebii but, you will have to give credit to them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Because they said we could though me emailing them and by saying in the summary section on uploading an image, "credit given to Serebii". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:14, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Your allowed to upload from Serebii here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Do it through upload multiple photos, it's quicker and you can give them all the same category too by putting the category in the summary section on it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hey, could you upload images for XY039? Energy ''X'' 20:12, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but they got deleted. Could you do it one more time? Energy ''X'' 20:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Good. Carry on, then. Screenshots Could you take some more interesting pictures? As far as I see, they are just random. Energy ''X'' 23:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Curious Could you tell me why you rename the characters from Mystery Dungeon games to have "Mystery Dungeon" instead of the original, which was "character". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Gallery All right I'll talk, I'll talk--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok Monfernape I know we don't know each other very well, but I know you're good user. I don't wish to fight you. I don't get the image box thing, but for once trust me on this. Boxes on the main pokemon articles aren't really necessary. Not just for me, but for others users it's better if there outward (see all the pictures at once). Besides the pages aren't really that long. I work hard making and adding those.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Request Uh, that is not where you are supposed to make the request for any projects; it is only for rollback/chat mod/admin/bureaucrat requests. Energy ''X'' 15:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) XY028 Hey, could you upload images for XY028? The deal is that most of them were of .gif format, while there wasn't too much of actual images. Energy ''X'' 17:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Awards Oh, I don't know about that. In my opinion, you get the award during your editing here. However, I might make a new template that may be considered as award for (current) editing. Energy ''X'' 09:33, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply No, I moved about 100 files of those files. I don't want to repeat the same thing again. So let it stay as it is. Energy ''X'' 17:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Could you update it by maybe showcasing the current news blog and a few pages too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Can you please upload pictures for the episodes XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, XY047: A Campus Reunion!, XY048: Bonnie for the Defense!, XY049, XY050: An Undersea Place to Call Home!, and XY051, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:08 December 6, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, was wondering when will you upload the images. If you can't do it, at least give us the source so we can. Energy ''X'' 14:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Can you update it more since it hasn't been updated much. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:09, December 16, 2014 (UTC) News Blog Can you showcase the latest news blog on Facebook please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh... I though you owned it. I'll ask Y to upload the blog and I won't ask the Spanish one because it's nice to keep them separate. Do you own the Twitter one? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, just wanted to confirm my thoughts. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Google + Eh, you deleted the account. Explain it a bit why. Energy ''X'' 15:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for your really kind message about my edits on the manga section, it really made my day! I will make sure to keep up the edits! I didn't like the manga at first to be honest but after starting to edit the manga, I began to love it. Also, thanks for congratulating me for becoming a FU!--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Edit Ah, did you return? If so, continue on with linking articles, since that's the thing that is missing on a lot of articles. Energy ''X'' 19:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC)